


Revenge for petit lapin

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Parents & Children, References to Abuse, References to Homophobia, goverment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a small start to a fic idea. I always thought that even if they didn’t agree with one of their kids career choices they would respect it. However I don’t see them agreeing with anyone bullying or abusing their kid. These idiots have no clue who they've fucked with. An now they are going to find out the hard way how deadly a spider Jim Moriarty is and just how sharp is tiger, Sebastian Moran's, claws are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian and Jim usually ignored their niece career choice. Choosing to work for the America government rather then becoming like them in the underworld but they still let her do as she pleased knowing that if she ever got bored (which she often did casing her boss and others no amount of grief) that she was always welcome to join her uncle’s. However it was hard to ignore that she wasn’t under their protection like she had been when she was younger.

They were not often home at their flat in London and she knew this so when they walked into the flat and saw one of the medics under Jim’s employment was stitching up her back which looked like it had nearly been cut to ribbons, it was understandable that Sebastian had lost his temper. She’d been sent on a job alone without back up. Turns out she had pissed off someone higher up over something petty and they knew she wouldn’t come out of this mission unscathed, if not dead. Sebastian let the medic finish with her and leave before pulling her into a hug. Sebastian tried to demand she quit but she refused being just as stubborn as him. Jim manged to stay quiet the entire time they argued before she finally just screamed in frustration and stormed off the be alone in the room that would always be hers.

Sebastian collapsed on to the couch rubbing at his face hard with one of his hands. Jim sat down quietly next to him.

“She’s not going to quit.” Jim said softly in a deadly calm voice.

“She needs to.” Sebastian growled. “What is this the 6th time we’ve came home and found her being stitched up here because she’s afraid to return to those who she works for, for fear they will refuse her treatment. “

“The 7th time we’ve found her but I know she’s been here close to 30 times. An its not an unfounded fear Seb, she has been refused help before.” Jim replied his own anger seething. “I think its time those fools understand that she is there because she chooses to be not because she has to be.”

Sebastian smirked at Jim.

“What have you got planned boss?”

“You’ll see pet, you’ll see.” Jim chuckled darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim still remembered the first time he met her, she had been barely six, more then half starved and looking worse for wear. Sebastian had returned to India when the word of his oldest and only living sisters death reached him. Jim hadn't been able to go with him for the funeral and was not expecting when Sebastian returned to be holding a small girl. It had sparked an instant fight between them. Jim talking about how they weren't fit to be parents, how Sebastian should just get rid of her. Sebastian had threatened to leave (though they both knew Jim would never let him leave alive but that was beside the point). They ended up both fuming and Sebastian stomped out of the flat slamming the door loudly. In their anger both had forgotten the small girl sitting on the couch watching them. Jim wasn't sure what to do when he realized she was looking at him. He wanted to scream at her but instead she watched him the same way he'd seen Sebastian watched something he was extremely interested in. He turned and stomped into his office slamming the door loudly. He figured she would be fine. Sebastian said she'd been taking care of her self mostly as his sister got sicker and sicker. So when an hour later Sebastian hadn't returned the door opened and the little girl pushed the moving tray by the legs inside with tea and his favorite biscuits he was surprised. He didn't say anything as he watched her move the chair in front of the desk closer and climbed up pushing the cup and plate towards him.

“Did you do this?” he asked picking up the cup and sniffing. “By yourself?” he added knowing he hadn't heard or seen Sebastian come back. 

“Yes.” she said softly hoping down. 

He sipped the tea and was surprised at how good it tasted. “Clever girl.” he said softly watching her leave the room. He didn't move just finished the tea and biscuits as he heard the telly turn on and volume to quite to be heard. 

It was hours later before Sebastian returned almost freaking out because he had forgotten that he left Devi alone with Jim. The sight that greeted him when he got home was shocking. Devi was curled on the couch Jim sitting next to her. The telly was on and he was pointing out mistakes in the crime show they watching. She spoke almost to quiet to be heard as she answered his soft questions. 

That night once Devi was tucked in the guest bedroom that would become her room and asleep Jim had curled closer to Sebastian. 

“She stays.” he said simply before drifting off to sleep before Sebastian could even answer. 

Now she was curled up in her bedroom sleeping much to still and too quiet like that first night. Jim looked in on her while Sebastian was out picking up a package that had to be gotten tonight.

He was going to destroy those people who did this to her, he would make their lives so miserable that they would wish for death. 

“Jim stop hovering, you'll wake her up.” Sebastian said coming behind the other and pulling him into his arms. 

“Done already?” Jim hummed as looked up at Sebastian.

“Yeah all done everything's been set in motion. Once she goes back we'll follow.” 

“Good.” Jim hummed. 

“Are you sure its smart to involve Holmes?” Sebastian asked wary of this. 

“Tiger we want this fools ruined and exposed. Who best to do it without completely exposing ourselves?”

“Still not happy about it.” Sebastian muttered before lifting Jim into his arms and carrying him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an idea not sure if I will finish it or leave it be.


End file.
